


SUCK

by ForAdonis



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAdonis/pseuds/ForAdonis





	SUCK

First: Strawberry Milk

我回到家，推开卧室门时，GUN已经睡着了。omega在孕期会有无意识的筑巢行为，喜欢把带有自己alpha气息的衣物放在身边，孕期omega对alpha的一种依赖体现。GUN现在就被我的衣物包围着，身体微微蜷着，随着呼吸缓慢地起伏。他的肚子已经大了，衣服撑起圆鼓鼓的一片，估计是睡得不太安稳，眉头微微蹙着，淡淡的草莓味信息素萦绕在房间里。我轻轻地把房门关上，GUN抖动了一下，眼睛缓缓睁开，“嗯...你回来啦...”

“吵醒你了？”我走到床边坐下，把他揽进我怀里，清淡略带点苦味的橙花香中和了甜甜的草莓，绕着omega安抚。“最近都睡得不太好。”GUN闭着眼靠在我怀里，一副慵懒困倦的模样。怀里的身体传来的体温略微偏高，我伸手碰了碰他的脸，“你最近体温是不是高了？”“嗯？”GUN抬手摸了下额头，“好像是有点...估计是热潮期。”

男性omega生理结构特殊，怀孕后要更为注意，前期绝对禁止性交。所以自从GUN确认怀孕后，我已经好几个月没有碰他了。GUN已经过了危险期进入稳定，此时搂着微微发热的身体，我有点心猿意马。“医生说你已经在稳定期了...”GUN依旧紧闭着眼，只是耳朵和脸颊染上一点红，“嗯...啊嘶...”“怎么了？！”我看着突然皱紧眉头叫唤了一声，手一下子抱着肚子的GUN，心里一下子慌了起来，“肚子很痛吗？！”我询问着，同时释放出更多的信息素包裹着GUN。“...没事，突然痛了一下而已...”信息素似乎起了作用，GUN的眉头舒展开来，仰着头看着我。我舒了口气，起身把他放回床上，裹好被子后亲了下他的额头，“没事就好。继续睡吧，我去洗个澡就来。”GUN点点头，重新闭上了双眼。

重新回到房间时，空气中GUN的信息素味道似乎更加浓郁了些，应该是怀孕的原因，草莓味道里隐约带了点牛奶的味道。GUN侧躺着，睡得很熟，我尽可能轻地把自己塞进被子里，凑近了GUN，把他搂进怀里，工作了一天的疲惫感涌上来，我很快就睡着了。

我做了个梦。在梦中自己被一大片的淡粉色液体包裹着，我嗅了嗅，是草莓牛奶的味道，这味道越来越浓烈，我在强烈的压迫中睁开了双眼，草莓味的信息素裹挟了整个房间，我打了个激灵，下意识低头看向GUN，身体也开始无意识地释放出苦橙花，来试图中和房间里甜腻的味道。GUN的状态很不好，脖子后的腺体红肿着，草莓味源源不断地散发出来。

“GUN,GUN醒醒。”

我尝试着唤醒他，GUN迷茫地睁开双眼，眼里雾蒙蒙的带着水汽，身体里的热度使他整个人都有点不太清醒，“我好难受...热...”一边说着，一边不断地扭动着身体来蹭我，试图缓解体内的燥热。“你发情了。”我看着他，搂着他的上半身让他起来靠在我怀里，身体被抬起来离开了原来的位置，我才发现GUN原来躺着的位置濡湿了一片，甚至不断地有液体顺着他宽松的短裤从大腿根里留出来，我笑了下，凑近他耳边逗他，“怀孕了之后水好像更多了。”GUN不经逗，眼角沿着太阳穴一直到耳根的地方迅速地红了一片，“别...别说了...”我笑着伸手探进裤子里摸了把，碰到了时候GUN颤抖了一下，发出了一丝难耐的嘤咛，我把手伸出来看，手上已经是湿乎乎的一片，满手都是他的液体，充满着浓厚的草莓味道。“好厉害..”“你...你还做不做了...”小猫咪羞愧到了极点，下意识出言威胁，于是我笑着撑起他，让他面对着我，捧起他的脸吻他，手上的透明液体沾到了他的脸上，仿佛散发着草莓香气的白色蛋糕，我忍不住咬了一口，他吃痛地哼哼了一声，“变态...”我又笑着亲了亲他，“只对你变态。”

我把GUN的衣服脱去，他的裤子已经全湿了，我拿在手里轻轻地挤了下，水渍顺着我的指缝流了下来。GUN已经羞愧地低下头捂着脸，一句话没说。我不再逗他，把裤子扔到了一边，搂着他，含着他的唇舌细细密密地吻，又顺着亲吻他的脖颈，咬住他的喉结一点点地吸，然后顺着绕到后面去亲吻他的腺体，留下一圈红色的印记，就像是一条红色的chocker。GUN的下体分泌出越来越多液体，我从后面搂着他，不断地亲吻着他的背，GUN原来紧实的腰身因为怀孕变得软软的，摸上去细腻软滑，他不停地呻吟着喘着，圆滚滚的肚子遮挡住了下面的景色，但是可以看到那块床单上的水渍颜色正变得越来越深。

GUN翻了个身靠在我怀里，肚子顶着我的小腹，“宝贝，你说宝宝他能不能听见你发出的声音呢？”GUN的脸瞬间变得通红，眼睛里的雾气越来越重，他微微塌着腰的姿势让我看到了他的穴口，那里正一开一合地分泌出大量的液体，GUN喘息着，“你...你别说了...”我顺着他漂亮的背部线条滑下去，手指伸进了穴口里，那里松软无比，GUN的声音瞬间拔高，难耐地发出了一声娇喘，“嗯啊！”我突然就觉得，这么好听的声音，只能是独属于我一个人的，于是我低头吻他，把他的声音都堵在嘴里，同时另一只手放在他的肚子上，仿佛这样就捂住了我那孩子的耳朵。GUN的双手搂着我的脖子，唇舌间来不及吞咽的涎液顺着他的脸划过那条红色的choker，空气中草莓牛奶的味道和苦橙花的味道紧紧地交缠在一起。

穴口不需要怎样扩张，但毕竟好几个月没有用过了，我还是把手指伸进去，熟练地找到那一点，缓缓地按压起来，GUN在我怀里仿佛一条濒死的鱼，全身上下都湿乎乎的，头发也被汗打湿了粘在了脸上，他仰起头，脖颈划出一条漂亮的曲线，嘴巴无意识地张大着，手用力地掐着我的肩膀，直到身体猛地一颤，射了出来，GUN才脱了力一般软在我怀里大口大口地喘着气，双手轻轻地托着肚子。我等GUN缓过来后，让他的手搭着我的肩，我搂着他，缓慢地进入了他，GUN把脸埋在我肩膀处呻吟，等我完全进入后，我抬起他的脸，吻了吻他问，“有没有觉得难受？”GUN微笑着摇摇头，眼角飞红，“没有，你动吧。”

我把他轻轻的放在床上，一边观察着他的神色一边动作着，每一下都准确无比地碾过那一点，很快，GUN眼里的水汽就堆积不住，顺着眼角流了下来，甜腻的呻吟声伴着他同样甜腻的信息素，我感觉我在品尝一块绵软美味的草莓蛋糕。我的手抚摸着他的胸，怀孕使他的胸脯变得大了些，软软的，连带着乳晕似乎也扩大了些，我看着那里，揉着，心里想，这里面现在是真的有奶了吧，以后给那小崽子喝的奶...我看着在我身下娇喘呻吟，浑身都打上我的印记的人，心里的占有欲达到了顶峰。于是我低下头含住了那点，GUN一下子抓住了我的头发，浑身颤抖着。我用唇舌玩弄着那里，舌尖似乎尝到了一丝奶味，于是我用力一吸，淡淡的草莓牛奶味在我嘴里弥漫开，GUN惊叫了一声，颤抖着再次射了出来。我抬起头看着他，吞咽下了嘴里的液体

“宝贝，你所有的第一次，包括你的第一口奶，都是属于我的。”

然后我搂着他，狠狠地碾过那点，最后咬着他的腺体射了出来。

给GUN清理完了之后，我先把他抱到沙发上坐着，然后起身去换那张全是水渍的床单，空气里还残留着信息素的味道。我背对着GUN，没发觉他盯着我，脸慢慢地红了起来

“哎”他唤我。

“嗯？”我转过身，看见他又变得通红的脸，走过去摸摸他，“怎么啦？还是不舒服吗？”

“不是...”他欲言又止地看着我，“就是，我之前怎么没发现你...”

“什么？”

“你这个人，占有欲真的是太强了。”

我略微思索了下，结合他现在的神情，很快就猜出了大概

“哦~你说第一口奶吗？”

“你闭嘴。”

“这是事实，你所有的第一次都必须是我的。”

“那你怎么不替我生孩子？生孩子我也是第一次啊。”

“....我去收床单。”

我起身后想了想，转头说

“到时候记得告诉他，他不是第一个喝到你的奶的人...”

然后我就被带着草莓香气的枕头扑了满脸。

Second:Flors anrantii

“事后我想了想，我要是真能怀，让我生个和他的孩子，我是愿意的。”

所以说有些话还是不能轻易说出口的。

我是GUN，我真的怀孕了。

怀孕后我觉得自己变得很奇怪。我总是喜欢拿任何沾满他的气息的衣服裹住我自己，这样子我才能感觉到一些安全感。我觉得自己就像是一只喜鹊一样，天天都在拿他的衣服筑巢。后来我查了查，这确实就叫“筑巢行为”，Fine。其实我刚怀孕的时候，因为还不怎么显怀，根本就没有一点孕夫的意识，还和以前照常吃喝玩乐，甚至依旧还穿着紧身皮裤和小皮鞋去酒吧上班，后面被他知道了，黑着脸抓回来教训了一顿，我嗓子都叫哑了，居然愣是忍着没进入，跟我说什么怀孕前期不可以有性生活，靠，这男人真是狠。

但也就是这时候，我发现，他的占有欲，很强。

那天是我的热潮期，没多久我就发情了，床单都被我弄湿了。我一直都知道他这个人在床上的时候很会说骚话，我经常会被他搞得超级羞耻，结果就变得更加敏感。那次也是，他吻我的胸时，居然吸出了一点奶，我在要命的快感来临时隐约听到他说什么我的一口奶也要是他的，简直不知羞耻，变态。事后还跟我说，以后要和崽子炫耀他吃的不是第一口奶。而且他还跟我说了一个细节，他那时候为了不让孩子听到我叫的声音，特地腾出手去捂了我的肚子。

和自己的孩子吃醋，幼稚。

那次之后他就突然喜欢喝草莓牛奶了，说是有我的味道。

他真的是变态吧？

不过草莓牛奶确实挺好喝的。

不知道我的是不是也这么好喝。


End file.
